List Of Ridonculous Race Locations
The following is a list of Total Drama World Tour Do Over and Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over locations, listed chronologically. Toronto, Ontario, Canada Toronto is the starting point of the first season of the Ridonculous Race which appears in None Down, Thirty To Go. Here, the contestants first arrive at the train station and must reach the CN Tower on foot. In the first Either/Or challenge, the racers must reach the top of the tower either by climbing 144 flights of stairs or by taking the elevator. Choosing the latter requires racers to walk around the exterior sky-deck. Once teams reach the top of the stairs or complete the sky-deck walk, they must then zipline across Lake Ontario to Toronto's island airport and book a flight to their next destination. Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 10.57.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 10.50.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 10.49.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 10.59.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 10.58.10 PM.png Sahara Desert, Morocco Morocco is the second location visited during the race in The Road To Morocco. After arriving, the teams must take a cab to Youseff's spice corner, pick five spices and then take a trip in the middle of the desert on a camel in order to reach a restaurant where the chef will cook a traditional Moroccan stew with the spices they picked out. In the first Botch or Watch challenge, one team member drinks their team's stew. Once the stew is finished, both teammates must race on foot to the first Chill Zone where one of the teams may be eliminated. ChillZoneMorocco.png Morocco8.png Morocco6.png Morocco5.png Morocco4.png Morocco3.png Morocco2.png Morocco1.png Paris, France Paris is the third location visited in the race in French is an Eiffel Language and was one of the locations previously visited in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Teams must race to the Eiffel Tower for their next challenge. At the Tower's base, whoever did not compete in the first Botch or Watch must draw a caricature of their partner; if the artist approves of the drawing, the teams receive their next tip. Teams must then navigate bone-filled catacombs to find cheese wheels, ride them as rafts on the Seine River, and finally carry them to the next Chill Zone at the Louvre Museum, where the last place team may be cut from the race. Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.23.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.23.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.25.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.27.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.26.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.23.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.22.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.20.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.15.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.14.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.13.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.12.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.11.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.09.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.09.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 5.08.52 PM.png Calanque de Maubois, France Calanque de Maubois is the fourth location visited in the race in Mediterranean Homesick Blues. After taking the cross-country train ride from Paris, the person who did not compete in the previous Botch or Watch must swim in shark infested waters to get their next Travel Tip from the dorsal fin of a shark. After getting their Tip, teams must then build a sandcastle replica of the Palace of Versailles; if the Travel Tip giver, a little surfer boy, approves of the sandcastle, teams must then race to the southern tip of Iceland in a motorboat to reach the next Chill Zone. Screen Shot 2016-08-29 at 3.19.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-29 at 2.58.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-29 at 2.52.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-29 at 2.51.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-29 at 2.51.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-29 at 2.50.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-29 at 2.48.10 PM.png Skaftafell, Iceland Iceland is the fifth location visited and the Chill Zone location in Mediterranean Homesick Blues. Iceland is also the main location in Bjorken Telephone. From the starting line, teams take a bus to Skaftafell and upon arrival, they must cross a field filled with geysers and repeat a phrase spoken by Don in Icelandic to a local. If the phrase is said incorrectly, teams must backtrack to the start to hear the phrase again; however, if the phrase is said correctly, teams take a helicopter ride to Skaftafell National Park. Teams must then compete in an Either/Or in which they have to either eat a traditional Icelandic meal or search for a fossil in an ice cave. The teams must then either bring the empty platter or the fossil to the next Chill Zone. Screen Shot 2016-09-04 at 3.05.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-04 at 3.05.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-04 at 3.02.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-04 at 2.56.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-04 at 2.55.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-04 at 2.53.22 PM.png Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Brazil is the sixth location visited in the race in Brazilian Pain Forest. Teams compete in a Botch or Watch, which involves taking a tip from a mitten full of bullet ants. The teams must then cross a gorge and search amongst a pile of coconuts for their next tip. After doing this, they must compete in an All In challenge, where team members must craft a traditional Brazilian Carnival costume with one team member making the head piece and the other the tail piece. If this costume is correct, a Brazilian local will give them their next tip. The teams must hang glide to Copacabana Beach to the Chill Zone, where the team arriving last may be cut from the race. Screen Shot 2016-09-17 at 8.20.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-17 at 8.19.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-17 at 8.16.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-17 at 8.14.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-17 at 8.03.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-17 at 8.02.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-17 at 8.00.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-17 at 7.58.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-17 at 7.58.20 PM.png Transylvania, Romania Transylvania is the seventh location visited in the race in Tisket, Casket, Gonna Blow A Gasket and was one of the locations previously visited in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. The teams must pay a visit to Dracula's castle where they must find a coffin to carry one of the team members in. They must then carry the coffin to a local graveyard from where they must ride on horseback to a Romanian gymnastics training center, where they must be approved by a gymnastics coach on a balance beam and vaulting horse. From there, they must race to the Chill Zone, where the last team to arrive may be eliminated. RomaniaChillZone.png Romania2.png Romania1.png Romania3.png Romania4.png Romania5.png Romania7.png Romania9.png Romania10.png Romania11.png Romania12.png Romania13.png Romania14.png Romania15.png Romania17.png Romania18.png Romania19.png Hawaii, United States Hawaii is the eighth location visited in the race in Hawaiian Honeyruin and was one of the locations previously visited in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. The teams must first grab a wedding ring from one of the famous ring throwing bays in Hawaii in a Botch or Watch. From there, the teammate who locates the ring must swim towards the beach to meet up with their partner. The racers must then wear traditional Hawaiian costumes and one of the teammates must carry the other across a fire walk full of hot coal. After doing so, the teams must then race on foot to the next Chill Zone. HawaiiChillZone.png Hawaii12.png Hawaii11.png Hawaii10.png Hawaii9.png Hawaii8.png Hawaii6.png Hawaii5.png Hawaii4.png Hawaii3.png Hawaii2.png Dubai, United Arab Emirates Dubai is the ninth location visited in the race in Hello And Dubai. The teams must make their way to the Burj Al Arab and compete in an Either/Or challenge. They must either clean a column of the hotel's windows or face off against the "tennis menace" robot on the hotel's rooftop helipad. After completing either task, teams must take a taxi to the Gold Souk, a marketplace dealing almost exclusively in gold, where their next Chill Zone lies. Dubai12.png Dubai10.png Dubai8.png Dubai7.png Dubai5.png Dubai4.png Dubai3.png Dubai2.png DubaiChillZone.png Beijing, China Beijing is the tenth location visited in the race in New Beijinging, and was one of the locations previously visited in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Upon arriving, teams must tandem skydive from a single prop plane and parachute into the Bird's Nest Stadium. After a successful landing, teams must go to a street food vendor; one team member has to skewer exotic animals and deep fry them while the other must eat them. After finishing the skewer, teams must race on rickshaws to the Great Wall of China with the person who didn't participate in the previous Botch or Watch in Hawaii pulling the rickshaw. Once teams reach the Great Wall, they must race on foot to find the next Chill Zone. ChinaChillZone.png China16.png China15.png China13.png China12.png China8.png China7.png China6.png China5.png China4.png China3.png China2.png China1.png Screen Shot 2016-10-07 at 1.43.24 PM.png Oulu, Finland Finland is the eleventh location visited in I Love Ridonc N Roll. The teams must fly to Oulu, Finland and visit the saunas of a spa to find their next tip. The racers will then have to compete in an All-In which involves sitting in the dry sauna at maximum temperature for ten minutes fully clothed. After completing this task, the teams will have to cross a semi-frozen lake to reach the next Don Box. Their next challenge is a Botch or Watch in downtown Oulu, where whoever didn't pull the rickshaw in Beijing has to air guitar in front of a crowd. Once their appeal meter is full, the teams can then advance to the next Chill Zone, which lies backstage. Finland5.png Finland4.png Finland3.png Finland2.png Finland1.png Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe Zimbabwe is the twelfth location visited in My Way or Zimbabwe. The teams must drive a jeep to Victoria Falls, the exact location being where the Zambezi River borders Zambia and Zimbabwe. They must then get into a raft and as they ride over the falls, they must take a selfie using a water proof camera which must have both the team members in it. The teams must then head over to the Zambezi National Park and one of the teammates must take a picture with a white rhinoceros. After these tasks have been completed, the teams must race to their next Chill Zone. Geelong, Australia Australia is the thirteenth location visited in Shawshank Ridonc-tion. After their flight lands at Melbourne Airport, the teams must take a cab to the former Geelong Maximum Security Prison. Once there, the teams will be locked inside one of the prison cells and have four possible methods of escape. After they manage to break out, the teams must construct a raft and sail it down the Barwon River to reach the Chill Zone; however, if a team is Boomeranged before reaching the Don Box, the affected team must return to the prison, and they must escape from a solitary confinement cell before they can complete the next challenge. Australian Outback The Outback is the fourteenth location visited in Down and Outback. The contestants must first compete in an All In which involves using any method to bag ten bunnies who are wreaking havoc on a farm. If they manage to find the albino bunny, they can directly skip to the next challenge. The contestants must then fly a glider to Aspiring Mountain in New Zealand, where the next Chill Zone lies. The last team to arrive there may be eliminated. South Island, New Zealand New Zealand is the fifteenth location visited in Maori or Less. The teams must first race to the train station and take a train ride to a junction from where they must either bungee jump off a platform and catch one of the native fish with their bare hands or they must learn and perform a traditional Maori dance. After completing either of the challenges, the teams must then race to the Chill Zone, where the last team to arrive may be eliminated. Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada Alberta is the sixteenth location visited in Little Bull on the Prairie. After taking a flight to Lethbridge, the teams will then drive to a ranch where they must then compete in an All In which involves eating a pot full of pork and beans underneath which they will find their next tip. The teams will then compete in a Botch or Watch in which whoever didn't grab the tip has to ride a mechanical bull for eight seconds. Once this challenge is completed, the teams must race to the Chill Zone where the last team to arrive may be eliminated. Arctic Circle Arctic Circle is the seventeenth location visited in Lord of the Ring Toss. After the teams arrive there by Cessna, they must then compete in a Botch or Watch which involves trying to find rings in the snow and tossing them into the water, in an attempt to ring a narwhal. After doing so, they must then take part in an All-In in which they must saw out blocks of ice from the ground and use these blocks to try and assemble an igloo. After their igloo is approved by a local, the teams must then race to their next Chill Zone, where the last team to arrive may be eliminated. Flores, Indonesia Indonesia is the eighteenth location visited in Got Venom. After their flight lands at the airport, the teams must take a cab to their first tip, which is located in an area filled with komodo dragons. The teams will then compete in an All In which involves collecting a vile of venomous saliva from one of the komodo dragons. They must then try to find an embroidered Ridonculous Race rug among piles of ikat textiles. Once they find their rug, the teams must race on foot to the Chill Zone where the last team to arrive may be eliminated. Las Vegas, Nevada, United States Las Vegas is the nineteenth location visited in Dude Buggies. In the desert outside the city, teams compete in an Either/Or challenge; teams must either race dune buggies or complete a magic trick. For the former, one teammate remotely controls the dune buggy while the other teammate must collect three flags in one minute or less; if the dune buggy crashes or otherwise loses its passenger, teams must start over. For the latter, one team member must stand in a cage with a lion while the other operates a lever to make the lion disappear. Once either task is complete, teams must race on foot to the next Chill Zone, where the last team to arrive may be eliminated. Acapulco, Mexico Mexico is the twentieth location visited in El Bunny Supremo. Here, the teams must compete in an All-In which involves one teammate eating a pepper which can either be mild, hot or spicy. Depending on which pepper they chose, the team member must wave the corresponding flag for their partner, who has to jump off one of the three ledges of a cliff and find a canteen of milk to which the next tip is attached. The teams must then ride burros two miles south to their next Chill Zone, where the last team to arrive may be eliminated. Cần Thơ, Vietnam Vietnam is the twenty-first location visited in Ca-Noodling. After making their way to the Mekong River, the teams must take part in a super team challenge which involves teams of three using a fishing technique involving fingers as bait to catch six catfish. If a team manages to find a branded catfish, the team can skip the next challenge and go straight to the Chill Zone. After catching the fish, the teams will compete in an All In in which they will search underground tunnels filled with traps and dead ends to find a Don Box with directions to the Chill Zone, where the last team to arrive may be eliminated. Siberia, Russia Russia is the twenty-second location visited in the race in How Deep is Your Love. After arriving at the airport, the teams must take a cab to an area from where they must ride ice yachts in their swim suits to the Kola Borehole. After arriving at the hole, one of the team members must be harnessed into it by the other and try to find a red ball. Once teams find the ball, they must race to the Chill Zone inside a steam house, where the last team to arrive may be eliminated. Darjeeling, India India is the twenty-third location visited in Darjeel With It. After taking a flight to Bagdogra, the teams must take a cab to the mountainous area of Darjeeling. Once they get there, both teammates must fill a basket to the brim with tea leaves. After their harvest is approved by a local, the teams must then ride a train and while on the train, the teams must find a way to make it to the first car in order to be eligible to reach the Chill Zone where the last team to arrive may be eliminated. Buenos Aires, Argentina Argentina is the twenty-fourth location visited in Last Tango in Buenos Aires. After arriving at the airport, the teams must then make their way to the National Academy of Tango where they must learn and perform a traditional Argentinian dance. After they are approved by a local, the teams must then compete in a Botch or Watch, where whoever didn't ring a narwhal in the Arctic must ride a horse and try to use a boleadoras to catch an emu. They must then bring this emu to the Chill Zone where the last team to arrive may be eliminated. Nassau, Bahamas The Bahamas is the twenty-fifth location visited in Bahamarama. After arriving at the Nassau Airport, teams must travel to a pirate museum to find a treasure map with the Ridonculous Race logo on it. After finding the map, teams must ride on jet skis to the coast of Abaco Island. Once teams arrive to a floating platform, the teammate who takes the Travel Tip must complete a Random Botch; the team member must dive underwater and navigate underwater tunnels to find a bag of gold doubloons. Once the coins are found, teams must race on their jet skis to the shore, then race on foot to the Chill Zone; the first three teams to arrive advance to the finale, while the last place team is eliminated from the race. New York City , New York, United States TBA Central Park, New York, United States TBA